


Familiar

by StarRoseColors



Category: Coraline - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Magic, Witches, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: The Cat’s making new memories.
Relationships: The Cat & Coraline Jones, The Cat & Wybie Lovat
Kudos: 15





	Familiar

Cat had never been sure what they were.

Yes, right now, they were a cat. But, sometimes, when they had been near _that woman_ , they had flashes. Of a lullaby. Of warm hands. As much as they hated the Beldam, they always came back. For those flashes.

Now the Beldam was dead and they had new memories.

Of their new little witches- for Coraline had come away from the Other Side with _something_ and Ms. Lovat had lived in that house almost all her life, so of course Wybie was going to inherit _something_. They didn’t care.

It was fascinating whenever they dropped little dead things off. Wybie, sparks dancing around his fingers, carefully pulled the insides out. He replaced the biological with mechanical and soon, it was like the little thing had never been dead. Coraline, on the other end, would stitch up where they had bitten down and soaked the thing in odd-smelling liquids. Once she was finished, strings tied carefully around each joint, the little thing would dance.

They knew that their guardians and families were worried.

They only cared for their little witches.

For they were their familiar.


End file.
